


Broken Heat

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dating, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, The First Order, alone time, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Extremely short blip of Kylo and Hux, spending some quality time together. Cut out of a longer story I had on Tumblr, but I thought this window-shot was cute on its own.





	Broken Heat

"Is it okay if I do that?"

Hux rolled his eyes. Ren was so unbelievably timid when it came to romance. It was almost cute, to watch the way he fumbled and sweated over the tiniest of things.

The Dark Lord.

The one who made everybody shake in their boots just to be in the same room as him.

Kylo Ren: intimidated by a hug.

It was very late, close to 1 in the morning. They were sitting in front of a large window on a mostly disused sector of the base, close to the maintenance floor. Hux, after observing that nobody came down this way after a certain time, began to bring Kylo Ren here, for 'dates'.

Or as much of a 'date' as the word permitted. Really all they did was sit on the floor and watch the sky, talking quietly about their days. Sometimes they brought food, but tonight, they had simply brought themselves.

They had been together long enough so that this shyness from Kylo should have disappeared by now, but it hadn't. He still felt he had to ask permission to do something as arbitrary as putting his arms around Hux.

Which was sweet.  
Sweet, but irritating.

Much like Kylo himself.

"Yes," Hux answered Ren's question, letting Ren enclose him in his arms. Despite the awkwardness, Ren's body was very warm, and surprisingly soft. He also had a pleasant smell to him, something akin to campfires, and cinnamon spice.

They both passed this particular window at least a hundred times during the day. But at night, completely alone, it became different. The glass was wide and clear, looking out into the night sky. Millions of stars sparkled into the inky blackness, the vision only interrupted by the reflection of both of their faces in the glass.

34, and 32.

Hux was 34 years old, although he often felt decades older. Kylo was 32, despite the fact that, with his mask off, he could pass for a much younger man.

But with each other, sitting quietly in each other's presence, time, however briefly, halted. Both men were constantly forced to look ahead into the future, and both, especially Kylo, were haunted by memories of the past. It was a rare and extremely beautiful thing, to be able to focus solely on the here, and now, and what was happening in the moment.

What was happening in _this_ moment, was a kiss.

By now, Hux had experienced the miracle of Kylo's lips against his more times than he could count. So why did each time it happened, feel like the first time?

Why did his heart still race?

Why did it feel like every nerve ending in his body was exploding into a fireball?

It was difficult to tell, sometimes, who said what. They communed with each other on a spiritual level, and oftentimes, the need for actual words was unnecessary.

Tonight, though, that didn't seem to be the case.

Kylo, being a Force user, was extremely perceptive to the feelings of others. His bond with Hux had become so strong that the redheads feelings were often transmitted into him, and Kylo would feel what Hux was feeling.

What he felt tonight was--

"You're worried again."

Hux just sighed and leaned fully against Kylo, pressing his face into his soft, clean robes.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

This was another part of their relationship that Hux greatly appreciated. Kylo Ren was incredibly talented, and with anybody else, he would simply have pulled whatever he wanted to know from their minds, with or without their knowledge or consent. But his love and respect for Hux kept him from doing so with the redhead, instead talking through everything with him.

When Hux didn't answer, Kylo tightened his arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.

"You can trust me, you know."

"I know I can trust you," Hux said softly, his face still nuzzled in Kylo's side. "I just worry that I bore you, always talking about the same things."

Kylo gently lifted up Hux's chin with his fingertips. 

"Nothing you say is ever boring to me, Armi. Now you either tell me what's wrong or I'll--I'll kiss you to death!"

Hux chuckled. "Just so you know, typically, you're supposed to threaten the other person with something they DON'T want to happen. And death by kissing sounds wonderful to me."

Kylo took his arm from around Hux, and acted as though he was going to stand up.

"Then I'll just leave."

Hux grabbed his arm in a panic. "Okay, okay, that's a much better threat. Or are you being serious?"

"Whichever gets you to talk to me."

Hux sighed, anchoring himself to Kylo so that he wouldn't get up again.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Hux straightened up and lowered his head. Using his finger, he pointed to an area in his hair, just below his right ear.

Kylo peered closely, confused. "What am I looking at?"

"You don't see it?"

Kylo kept looking, scanning over the area again and again. "No?"

Hux pointed to a more precise point, keeping his finger fixed to the spot. "There."

Now Kylo could see what he was talking about, and he smiled a little to himself.

"That's all? Maker, Hux, don't scare me like that! I thought I was looking for a tumor, or a parasitic twin, or something!"

"Going gray, while not as serious as a parasitic twin, is NOT something I'm taking lightly, either."

"One gray hair hardly constitutes 'going gray', Hux."

"It's not just one. I found three last week, that I pulled out. You know my father was completely gray by 45, his father by 40. I'm not even 35 yet!"

Kylo pulled him into his arms, and kissed the top of his head. 

"So you'll be my silver fox, instead of my red one."

"You don't understand, 'Lo. It's not so much about the gray hair. It's the fact that every day, whether I want to or not, I'm turning more and more into my father."

Kylo frowned at that. 

"You are NOTHING like that man. You're kind, and sweet, and gentle. You're an excellent leader who genuinely cares about the lives and the fates of his men, and in turn you have the respect of everybody in The First Order."

Hux hugged Kylo very tightly. "I hope you're right. At any rate, I do have one leg up on him: father was never able to keep a relationship alive for as long as we've been together."

"Well, considering that we're going to be together forever . . ."

"There's no such thing as forever."

Kylo huffed. "Fine, then until Snoke kills me or you accidentally get shot by a shaky-handed cadet."

Hux smiled. "That sounds much more plausible."

He sat up a little and snickered. "Speaking of cadets, have you seen the new batch of recruits?"

Kylo shook his head.

"I feel bad for poor Phasma; she's going to have her hands full with that group. They just seem so young, so raw."

"If anyone can handle it, it's Phasma. She's one hell of a commander."

Hux nodded. "I know. Some of those kids, though; that's exactly what they look like: kids. One man I actually stopped to go over his records; he didn't look like he was more than 15 years old, but apparently he's 22." Here he paused and sighed. "I wish I had that problem."

Kylo looked at him and said, in a serious tone, "You're awfully concerned with looks lately. My mom used to say that looks don't matter, it's what's inside you that counts."

Hux scowled at him. "That's rather easy for you and your mother to say, though, isn't it? You're Skywalkers; your genes are amazing."

Kylo tackled him on to his back on the floor. He crawled over him, his knees on the sides of Hux's hips.

"Well, I think you're beautiful, Hux. And I should know; I've got very discerning tastes."

Hux grinned as he reached up and put his hands on Kylo's legs.

"Discerning tastes? You mean like you do with food?"

"Yes!"

"Is that why I walked in on you eating a bowl of taun-taun innards the other day?"

Kylo frowned. "I've explained to you, that is a delicacy on my mother's home planet."

"Your mothers home planet doesn't exist anymore! And if they all ate horrible things like that, I'd say the Empire made the right call."

Kylo leaned down and kissed him. "Fine. But I have to have SOMETHING to satisfy my taste for the exotic when you're not available."

He climbed back off Hux after a final kiss.

Hux stood up and stretched, groaning a little. "As much as I hate to cut our date short, I'm awfully tired, my dear."

Kylo stood up as well. "Me, too. Can I walk you back to your quarters?"

"You can do more than that, you can stay with me."

"Really?", Kylo asked excitedly. Normally he and Hux only had one night a week they could spend the night at one of the others' quarters, and this wasn't their usual time slot. "Why?"

Hux began to gather up his coat and Kylo's overcoat from the floor. "I need your warmth. The heater in my bedroom is broken."

Kylo took his overcoat from  
Hux's hands and pulled it over his head. 

"Broken? Since when?"

"Last night."

"And you haven't called maintenance to fix it, yet?"

"No. I don't think I'll be calling for a while, actually."

"Why not?"

"Because then I won't have an excuse to ask you to stay more than one night. Now stop questioning my methods and come on, already."

And so they left, hand in hand, to the redhead's quarters.


End file.
